equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cast
This is a list of voice actors, or cast, who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Please only list verifiable entries. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed credits. English *Enid-Raye Adams: Gloriosa Daisy (speaking) *Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Lyra Heartstrings, Rainbow Dash, Nurse Redheart :*Lead singer of the band Hey Ocean. :*Ball's official website :*Ball's Twitter page :*Ball's Facebook page :*Ball's Instagram photostream :*Ball's YouTube channel :*Ball's Reddit account *Kathleen Barr: Trixie, Puff Pastry *Paula Berry: "Cherry Crash" (uncredited) *Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat *Shannon Chan-Kent: Wallflower Blush, Silver Spoon, Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie (singing) :*Chan-Kent's Twitter page :*Chan-Kent's Facebook page :*Chan-Kent's Instagram photostream :*Chan-Kent's LinkedIn profile *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle :*Corlett's YouTube channel :*Corlett's Twitter page :*Corlett's Facebook page :*Corlett's Instagram photostream :*Corlett's Ask.fm profile :*Corlett's Steam Community profile *Richard Ian Cox: Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom :*Creber's official website :*Creber's YouTube channel :*Creber's Twitter page :*Creber's Facebook page :*Creber's Instagram photostream *Brian Doe: Timber Spruce *Brian Drummond: "Delivery Pony," Filthy Rich :*Drummond's Twitter page *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle, Octavia Melody, Rarity (singing) :*Evans' official website :*Evans' Twitter page :*Evan's Instagram photostream *Andrew Francis: Shining Armor *Marÿke Hendrikse: Sonata Dusk (speaking) :*Hendrikse's Twitter page *Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare *Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze (speaking) *James Kirk: Micro Chips *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (speaking), Sweetie Drops :*Libman's official website :*Libman's Twitter page :*Libman's Reddit account :*Libman's Facebook page :*Libman's Instagram photostream :*Libman's DeviantArt page *Britt McKillip: Dean Cadance, Princess Cadance *Scott McNeil: Flam *Madeline Merlo: Sonata Dusk (singing) *Kelly Metzger: Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Jason Michas: Ragamuffin *David Mongar: "Captain Planet" (uncredited) *Peter New: Big McIntosh :*New's official website :*New's Facebook page :*New's Twitter page :*New's Instagram photostream :*New's Reddit account *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle, Security Guard *Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia :*Oliver's official website :*Oliver's Twitter page *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo :*Peters' Twitter page *Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" *Shylo Sharity: Aria Blaze (singing) *Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) :*Shoichet's Twitter page :*Shoichet's Facebook page :*Shoichet's Instagram photostream *Tabitha St. Germain: Granny Smith, Mrs. Cake, Photo Finish, Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna, Rarity (speaking) :*St. Germain's official website :*St. Germain's Twitter page *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi (speaking), Rosette Nebula :*Strong's official website :*Strong's Twitter page :*Strong's YouTube channel ("user") :*Strong's YouTube channel ("channel") :*Strong's Instagram photostream :*Strong's Google+ page *Eva Tavares: "Blueberry Cake" (uncredited) *Lee Tockar: Snips *Andy Toth: Canter Zoom *Vincent Tong: "Bus Driver", Flash Sentry, Sandalwood :*Tong's Twitter page :*Tong's YouTube channel :*Tong's Instagram photostream *Kira Tozer: Chestnut Magnifico *Samuel Vincent: Flim *Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Spike the Puppy :*Weseluck's official website :*Weseluck's Twitter page *Charles Zuckermann: Stalwart Stallion Arabic *Amira Hany: Twilight Sparkle (Rainbow Rocks) *Angy Al-Gitem: Pinkie Pie (Rainbow Rocks) *Angy Ghanim: Rarity (Rainbow Rocks) *Ayah Hamza: Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna, Dean Cadance, Princess Cadance *Hamdi Abas: Spike *Hamsa Amam: Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Jessie Adel: Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Khwalla Mustafa: Sonata Dusk *Nashwa Ismail: Aria Blaze *Nashwa Zayid: Adagio Dazzle *Rasha Hmady: Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Wasam Nady: Applejack (Equestria Girls) *Wuffa Mekky: Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) Czech *Petra Hobzová: Sunset Shimmer (speaking) *Ivana Korolová: Spike *Petr Lněnička: Snips *Jana Mařasová: Adagio Dazzle *Klára Sochorová: Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna, Sweetie Belle *Radka Stupková: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Jan Škvor: Snails *Martina Štastná: Cheerilee, Dean Cadance, Princess Cadance, Trixie (speaking) Dutch *Thijs van Aken: Snips *Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle *Tineke Blok: Sunset Shimmer *Reuben de Boel: Flash Sentry *Cystine Carreon: Adagio Dazzle *Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle *Ewout Eggink: Big McIntosh *Cynthia de Graff: Spike (all but Rainbow Rocks) *Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash (all but Rainbow Rocks) *Meghna Kumar: Applejack (all but Rainbow Rocks) *Mieke Laureys: Apple Bloom *Lizemijn Libgott: Fluttershy *Christa Lips: Spike (Rainbow Rocks) *Tina Maerevoet: Sonata Dusk *Karina Mertens: Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Rocks) *Cathy Petit: Aria Blaze *Amaryllis Uitterlinden: Rarity (Rainbow Rocks) *An Vanderstighelen: Applejack (Rainbow Rocks) * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie :Rainbow Rocks singers: Karina Mertens, An Vanderstighelen, Anneke Beukman, Jannemien Cnossen, Melisa de Winter, Franky Rampen, Laura Vlasblom, Marieke Frankema, Tineke Blok, Lizemijn Libgott Finnish *Katja Aakkula: Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance *Elina Aalto: Aria Blaze *Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer *Heljä Heikkinen: Sonata Dusk *Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack *Miro Lopponen: Flash Sentry *Ella Pyhältö: Photo Finish *Raili Raitala: Adagio Dazzle *Susa Saukko: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, Sour Sweet, Sweetie Belle *Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash *Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle *Sari Ann Stolt: Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna, Spike *Yasmine Yamajako: Cheerilee, Trixie (except Guitar Centered) French *Philippe Allard: Shining Armor *Julie Basecqz: Rarity *Allesandro Belvilacqua: Snips *Cathy Boquet: Sweetie Belle *Alexandra Correa: Spike *Melanie Dermont: Rainbow Dash *Audrey D'Hulstere: Trixie *Maxime Donnay: Snails *Laëtitia Liénart: Sunset Shimmer *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Cheerilee, Aria Blaze *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack *Delphine Moriau: Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia *Nancy Philippot: Twilight Sparkle (singing, Rainbow Rocks) *Fanny Roy: Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna *Frédérique Schürmann: Sonata Dusk *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle *Micheline Tziamalis: Adagio Dazzle :Rainbow Rocks singers: Mélanie Dambermont, Nathalie Stas, Nathalie Delattre, Stéphanie Vondenhoff. Frédérique Schürmann, Agathe Detrieux, Moïse Fussen, Marie-Line Landerwyn Greek *Ria Apergi: Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance *Katerina Girgis: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk *Sofia Kapsabeli: Trixie *Dimitris Sarlos: Flam *Thodoris Smeros: All male characters but Flam Hungarian *Bori Csuha: Fluttershy (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, Better Than Ever), Sonata Dusk, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Bálint Magyar: Photo Finish *Tamás Markovics: Flash Sentry *Ilona Molnár: Rarity (Rainbow Rocks), Trixie (speaking) *Levente Molnár: Snips *Kriszta Németh: Princess Luna *Tímea Sági: Adagio Dazzle, Applejack (singing), Aria Blaze, Princess Cadance, Pinkie Pie (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing except Better Than Ever), Trixie (singing) *Szabolcs Seszták: Spike *Réka Simonyi: Princess Celestia *Janka Solecki: Applejack (speaking) *Zselyke Szabó: Fluttershy (speaking) *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie (speaking) Italian *Marco Benedetti: Flash Sentry (all but Friendship Games) *Francesca Bielli: Lyra Heartstrings, Sour Sweet *Sabrina Bonfitto: Sweetie Belle *Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing) *Luca Bottale: Snails *Vera Calacoci: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Simone D'Andrea: Flim, Flam *Tania De Domenico: Sunny Flare *Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake, Principal Cinch *Marisa Della Pasqua: Princess Cadance, Trixie *Paola Della Pasqua: Lemon Zest, Rainbow Dash *Loretta Di Pisa: Aria Blaze *Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie *Jolanda Granato: Sonata Dusk *Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee *Debora Magnaghi: Adagio Dazzle, Maud Pie *Gabriele Marchingiglio: "Bus Driver", Shining Armor *Deborah Morese: Princess Luna *Elda Olivieri: Princess Celestia *Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle *Valentina Pallavicino: Indigo Zap *Riccardo Peroni: Snips *Graziella Porta: Granny Smith *Stefano Pozzi: Micro Chips *Caterina Rochira: Photo Finish *Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks) *Marcella Silvestri: Sunset Shimmer *Katia Sorrentino: Sugarcoat *Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash Japanese *Soichi Abe: "Delivery Pony" *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Megumi Han: Cheerilee, Sonata Dusk *Takako Honda: Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia *Akira Ishida: Snails *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash *Ami Koshimizu: Sunset Shimmer *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Sugarcoat *Mamoru Miyano: "Bus Driver", Shining Armor *Ami Naito: Indigo Zap *Kenji Nojima: Flash Sentry *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity *Miyuki Sawashiro: Twilight Sparkle *Yu Shimamura: Adagio Dazzle *Tomoko Shiota: Principal Cinch *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Big McIntosh *Yōhei Tadano: Flam * Ayahi Takagaki: Aria Blaze, Lemon Zest, Princess Cadance *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Sunny Flare *Yumi Uchiyama: Sweetie Drops *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Granny Smith, Mrs. Cake, Sour Sweet *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Norwegian *Sarah MacDonald Berge: Aria Blaze *Christel Marie Blunck: Sunset Shimmer *Emilie Christensen: Sonata Dusk *Agnes Fasting: Maud Pie, Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna *Anine Kruse: Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, Rarity *Lena Meieran: Spike *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Rainbow Dash *Dina Padoin: Adagio Dazzle *August Fabritius Sanengen: Snips *Gaute Boris Skjegstad: Big McIntosh, Flash Sentry, Snails *Tiril Heide-Steen: Twilight Sparkle Polish *Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk: Unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Maksymilian Bogumił: Sandalwood *Anna Cieślak: Sunset Shimmer (Legend of Everfree) *Kamil Dominiak: Unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Sugarcoat, Trixie (singing except Battle) *Zuzanna Galia: Aria Blaze *Julia Głaszczka: Indigo Zap *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Natalia Jankiewicz: Sonata Dusk *Mikołaj Klimek: Bulk Biceps (first 10 minutes in Legend of Everfree) *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Paulina Korthals: Sunset Shimmer (singing, My Past is Not Today) *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh, Snails *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (Rainbow Rocks) *Marta Markowicz: Sour Sweet *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Olga Omeljaniec: Unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Flam *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Michał Podsiadło: Shining Armor *Paulina Raczyło: Sunset Shimmer (all but Legend of Everfree) *Bianca Rommel: Unspecified Rainbow Rocks character *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Magdalena Tul: Rarity (singing, Friendship Through the Ages) *Magdalena Wasylik: Adagio Dazzle *Bartosz Wesołowski: Micro Chips *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Derpy, Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls), Sunny Flare *Marta Wiejak: Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games animated shorts) *Anna Wodzyńska: Lyra Heartstrings (Friendship Games animated shorts), unspecified Rainbow Rocks character :Equestria Girls singers: Magdalena Krylik, Monika Pikuła, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Szymańska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Katarzyna Owczarz :Rainbow Rocks animation shorts singers: Magdalena Krylik, Aleksandra Tabiszewska, Justyna Bojczuk, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Kwiatkowska, Monika Pikuła, , Magdalena Tul, Anna Sochacka, Paulina Korthals, Małgorzata Szymańska, :Rainbow Rocks singers: Katarzyna Owczarz, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Patrycja Kotlarska, , Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Łukasz Talik, Magdalena Wasylik, , Agnieszka Fajlhauer, Juliusz Kamil, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Paulina Raczyło, Mateusz Grędziński, , Łukasz Lewandowski :Friendship Games singers: Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, Monika Pikuła, Paulina Korthals, Magdalena Krylik, Beata Wyrąbkiewicz, Małgorzata Szymańska, Magdalena Tul, Krzysztof Kubiś, Jacek Kotlarski, Juliusz Kamil, Adrianna Mikołajewska, Katarzyna Owczarz, Małgorzata Kozłowska, Katarzyna Łaska, Magda Kusa, Monika Węgiel Portuguese Brazil *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle *Tarsila Amorim: Aria Blaze *Andressa Andreatto: Pinkie Pie (singing, Rainbow Rocks) *Veridiana Benassi: Rainbow Dash (singing, Rainbow Rocks) *Fernanda Bullara: Sunset Shimmer *Michelle Giudice: Trixie (Equestria Girls), Sonata Dusk *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Tatá Guarnieri: Big McIntosh (Equestria Girls) *Bruna Guerin: Octavia Melody *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Fábio Lucindo: Snips *Raquel Marinho: Dean Cadance, Princess Cadance *Jussara Marques: Adagio Dazzle, Pinkie Pie (speaking, Pinkie Spy) *Fátima Noya: Photo Finish, Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna *Agatha Paulita: Sour Sweet *Luiza Porto: Twilight Sparkle (singing, Rainbow Rocks) *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Angelica Santos: Mrs. Cake *Sílvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash (speaking) * : Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle Portugal *Sandra de Castro: Snips, Spike, Sunset Shimmer *Solange Santos: Twilight Sparkle (speaking) *Ana Vieira: Twilight Sparkle (singing) Romanian *Raluca Botez: "Cherry Crash", Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle *Ioana Calotă: Sunset Shimmer *Corina Cernea: Principal Celestia (Friendship Games) *Carina Cheregi: Rainbow Dash (Friendship Games), Twilight Sparkle (singing, Friendship Games) *Mirela Corbeanu: Principal Cinch *Irina Drăgănescu: Adagio Dazzle *Olivia Fodor: Rarity (Friendship Games) *Ilinca Ghimbășan: Twilight Sparkle (speaking, Friendship Games) *Ionuţ Grama: Big McIntosh (Equestria Girls), Flash Sentry *Silvia Gâscă: Apple Bloom (Rainbow Rocks), Cheerilee, Maud Pie, Mrs. Cake, Principal Celestia *Anca Iliese: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (singing), Rainbow Dash (singing, Better Than Ever), Applejack (singing, Shake Your Tail) *Viorel Ionescu: Snails, Snips (Equestria Girls), Spike *Ionuț Ionescu: Snips (Rainbow Rocks) *Alina Leonte: Applejack (Friendship Games), Spike (Friendship Games) *Carmen Lopăzan: Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls), Princess Cadance, Rarity (speaking) *Dan Lupu: Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), "Captain Planet" *Ioana Perneș: Pinkie Pie (Friendship Games) *Claudia Prec: Sonata Dusk *Alexandra Radu: Aria Blaze, "Blueberry Cake", Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Trixie (singing, Battle) *Catinca Roman: Rarity (singing), Twilight Sparkle *Tamara Roman: Pinkie Pie (speaking), Rainbow Dash (singing, Awesome As I Wanna Be), Trixie *Anca Sigmirean: Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games) * Anda Tamașanu: Dean Cadance, Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games) Russian *Elena Chebaturkina: Trixie (Equestria Girls) *Darya Frolova: "Blueberry Cake", Princess Luna *Olga Golovanova: "Cherry Crash", Princess Twilight Sparkle *Anastasia Lapina: Sunset Shimmer (singing, Welcome to the Show), Trixie (singing) *Olga Shorokhova - Applejack (Rainbow Rocks), Aria Blaze, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie (Rainbow Rocks) *Vasilisa Voronina - Adagio Dazzle *Evgeniy Waltz - Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks), Flam, Shining Armor, Snails (Rainbow Rocks), Snips (Rainbow Rocks) Spanish Latin America *Diana Alonso: Adagio Dazzle (speaking) *Laura Ayala: Photo Finish, Vice Principal Luna, Princess Luna *Christine Byrd: Sweetie Belle, Trixie (Equestria Girls) *Gaby Cárdenas: Mrs. Cake *Arturo Castañeda: Micro Chips, Snails *Carla Castañeda: Twilight Sparkle *Beto Castillo: Flim *Arturo Cataño: "Captain Planet" *Elsa Covián: Rarity *Fela Domínguez: Sonata Dusk (singing), Princess Twilight Sparkle (singing, Welcome to the Show), "A Friend for Life" *Sandra Domínguez: Aria Blaze (singing) *Tori Domínguez: Adagio Dazzle (singing), Sunset Shimmer (singing, Welcome to the Show) *Melissa Gedeón: Pinkie Pie *Cecilia Gómez: Spike *Hiromi Hayakawa: Sonata Dusk (speaking) *Constanza Lechuga: Sunny Flare *Javier Loyo: "Delivery Pony" *Circe Luna: Sunset Shimmer *Valeria Martinez: Gloriosa Daisy (singing) *Claudia Motta - Applejack, Sunset Shimmer (Friendship Games shorts), Sweetie Drops (Friendship Games shorts) *Javier Olguín: Flash Sentry *Antonio Ortiz: Flam *Jessica Ortiz: Aria Blaze (speaking) *Mariana Ortiz: "Blueberry Cake" *Rebeca Patiño: Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia *Leyla Rangel: Trixie (Rainbow Rocks) *Miguel Ángel, Ruiz: Snips *Analiz Sánchez: Rainbow Dash *Rosalba Sotelo: Cheerilee *Laura Torres: Principal Cinch *José Ángel Torres: Timber Spruce *Erika Ugalde: "Cherry Crash" *Carlo Vázquez: Big McIntosh (Rainbow Rocks) *Maggie Vera: Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings Spain *Meritxell Ané: Aria Blaze (speaking) *Dámaris Aragón: Rainbow Dash (singing) *Noemí Bayarri: Adagio Dazzle (singing) *Gloria Cano: Sunset Shimmer *Mireia Gordo: Aria Blaze (singing) *Graciela Molina: Adagio Dazzle (speaking) *Marcel Navarro: Flash Sentry *Rafa Parra: Snips (Rainbow Rocks) *Javier Roldán: Snips (Equestria Girls) *Carla Torres: Sonata Dusk Swedish *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer Turkish *Zeynep Ateşer: Sunset Shimmer Ukrainian *Ludmyla Ardelyan: Principal Celestia (Friendship Games) *Elena Blinnikova (Equestria Girls): Cheerilee, Princess Cadance, Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer *Kateryna Braykovska: Applejack (Friendship Games) *Daryna Murashchenko: Rarity (Friendship Games) * Lidiya Murashchenko: Vice Principal Luna (Friendship Games), Spike (Friendship Games) * Yulia Perenchuk: Fluttershy (Friendship Games) * Natalya Romanko-Kiseleva: Apple Bloom, Fluttershy (all but Friendship Games), Pinkie Pie (all but Friendship Games), Twilight Sparkle *Valentyna Sova: Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia (Rainbow Rocks), Sunset Shimmer (Rainbow Rocks) *Anastasia Zinovenko (all but Friendship Games): Applejack, Vice Principal Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Snails, Snips, Spike **Separate roles: Spike (Friendship Games), Sweetie Belle *Lisa Zinovenko: Pinkie Pie (Friendship Games) Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew